Not So Secret
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Letty see's Dom when he clearly thinks he's alone. Dotty. OneShot.


_Hey guys. So this is definitely a T bordering on an M. I didn't make it a M because there is no outright sex but proceed at your own risk. I hope you guys enjoy, and make sure you let me know if you do :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, sadly enough._

"Mia! Mia, get your ass out of that bathroom right now!" Dominic Toretto bellowed. "You've been in there for at least an hour and some of us want to have a shower!" Mia Toretto didn't reply, but a minute later she was coming out of the bathroom, wearing a purple dress that clung to her body and enough make-up to open her own testing counter. "And where the hell do you think you're going looking like that?" Mia rolled her eyes as she skipped past her brother.

"I've got a date," she called over her shoulder as she reached the stairs. "Some of us actually have plans with people, rather than a bottle of Scotch." Dom shook his head and looked over at Jesse Lomas who was coming out of his bedroom with a towel, clearly ready to go into the bathroom.

"Don't even think about taking as long as she did," he growled.

"Bro, I don't need to spend hours putting that shit on my face to look pretty," Jesse grinned as he walked into the bathroom. Dom sighed and rubbed a hand over his shaved head, walking down the hallway to his room. Leticia Ortiz was coming out of her own room as he opened the door opposite.

"You got plans tonight too?" Dom asked her, noting how her hair was straightened and she was wearing eye make-up.

"Dinner with my mum," Letty replied. Dom couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that she wasn't getting all dolled up for some guy, but carefully kept his facial expression blank. "I'll probably be back around eleven? You guys gonna be here?"

"I think the boys want to go out," Dom shrugged. "So take your key with you just in case." Letty nodded and slipped past him. Dom glanced over his shoulder to watch her walk away, appreciating the way her tight jeans clung to her ass and shapely thighs. Vince Martin came up the stairs and caught Dom's look, a grin spreading across his face. Dom narrowed his eyes at his friend and Vince held up his hands, palm upwards.

"Hey, bro, she's got a nice ass, I understand," he joked. Dom rolled his eyes, pushing open his door and walking into his room, turning on the light. He pulled his curtains closed and began to take off his shirt, annoyed that he was still in his work clothes after finishing almost an hour and a half ago. From the time they had gotten home from the garage, Mia had been locked in the bathroom getting ready for her date, so none of the boys had had a chance to shower and wash away the grime from the day. "Uh, bro?" Vince ducked into the room. "When are you gonna talk to her?"

"Talk to who?" Dom muttered, turning to the side as he looked through his drawers for a clean shirt.

"Letty, man," Vince rolled his eyes. "You know, the only girl you care about other than your sister?" Dom grumbled something under his breath that his friend didn't catch. "What was that, man?"

"Fucking hell, I trust you with one thing, Vince," Dom repeated, sending another narrow eyed look at the other man. "And you bring it up every chance you get."

"When? This is one time!" Vince cried out in defense.

"Bullshit," Dom's eyes widened. "I told you a month ago. You brought it up at least twice a week since! I'm gonna fucking break your nose if you carry this shit on."

"I'm tryna help a brother out," Vince smirked.

"I'm gonna help you out a fucking window," Dom shot back.

"Okay, okay, whatever," Vince held up his hands in defence. "Well, are you gonna come out with us tonight?"

"Nah, man," Dom heard the shower stop, an indication that Jesse was almost finished in the bathroom. "I think I'm just going to spend the night in." Vince shook his head but didn't say anything as he turned and left the room. Dom grabbed a clean pair of briefs along with his shirt and walked out into the hall as Jesse came out of the bathroom. As he was rummaging through the linen closet for a towel, he heard Mia shout out her goodbyes as she left, quickly followed by Letty. He turned on the shower, waiting for the temperature to heat up again before stripping off his pants and climbing in.

Vince was the only person that Dom had told about this weird thing he had developed for the Latina on their team. There had always been some kind of friction between himself and Letty; shit, she was a gorgeous girl who drove better than ninety-nine percent of racers in LA and knew her way around an engine probably better than him. After she had turned sixteen, she seemed to realize that she was female and started dressing accordingly. After she turned eighteen, Dom didn't need to feel guilty about looking her way for a few seconds longer than polite. The two of them just melded and clashed in a perfect combination, and once Dom got over the fact she was three years younger than, he could see how well they would work together. Those feelings had only escalated over the past six months. He was petty sure that Mia was getting suspicious, but Vince was the only one he had actually spoken to about it.

Usually on Friday nights he went out to a pub with the boys to drink. Sometimes the girls joined them, but most of the time they had their own things on. But this week had been long, they had been pulling over time every day except today, and Dom was tired. After getting out of the shower he pulled on his briefs and shirt and walked back to his room, turning on his TV and settling back in his bed. He flicked through the channel until finding something mildly interesting. However after twenty minutes, his mind was drifting back to Letty and how good she had looked today at work. It was hot, and she had stripped out of the long overalls they usually wear. Most of the time she tied them at her waist, which was hot in and out of itself, but today she had kicked them completely off in frustration, wearing only a pair of jean shorts and a wife beater that he was actually pretty certain was his. Her ass had looked incredible when she had leaned forward, reaching across the hood of a car, the position making the hem of the shorts raise slightly and exposing the delicious curves of her cheeks. He had felt himself getting hard twice throughout the day just looking at her.

Fuck, she was perfect.

* * *

><p>It was a common occurrence for Arleta Ortiz to flake out, and tonight looked like it was just going to be another one of those times. Letty had been at the restaurant for almost forty-five minutes now, and was on to her second glass of wine, and Arleta still hadn't shown up. Letty had tried to call her but the phone had rung right through to the answering message.<p>

"Fucking hell," she muttered, swallowing back the final drop of her Riesling and stood up. She went up to the counter and paid for her two drinks, turning and leaving the restaurant. The boys would be at the pub and Mia was out on a date with a blonde cop she had started seeing. She could go join the boys for a drink but she really didn't feel like it. They would be running their game, flirting with girls, laying bets to see who could get the girl with the biggest rack...Usually she could deal with that, but with the disappointment of her mother she didn't think she could deal with that tonight. Her feelings for Dom weren't something that she wore on her sleeve, but there was only so many times she could watch bimbos with fake tits paw over him. Surprisingly he hadn't brought anyone home in a while, but that didn't stop the racer skanks from trying. "Friday night at home," Letty rolled her eyes as she turned over the engine of her baby. "Fun times."

It only took Letty ten minutes to get back to the house. She jerked her car into the driveway and turned off the engine. As she got out of the car, the wind picked up her hair, flicking it around her face. Letty growled under her breath, tugging the hair-tie off her wrist and pulling her hair into a bun on top of her head. She hardly ever wore her hair out, and when it was straightened it got even more tangled and frizzy. Only reason she had done it was because it had been almost eight months since she had seen her mother and she wanted to look presentable, different from her usual, casual appearence. She was so distracted by her frustration that she walked right past Dom's car without giving it a second glance. When she walked inside she could hear the faint thudding of music from upstairs. Letty sighed, pulling off her leather jacket and tossing it onto the kitchen table, assuming that one of the boys had left their stereo on before leaving for the night.

"Can't leave them to look after themselves for five minutes," she growled, walking down the hallway to Dom's room, where the music was coming from. The door was wide open, and she went to step inside when she caught sight of the man and her eyes flashed open wide.

Dom's hand was wrapped around his cock, rubbing himself up and down. His eyes were half closed, and focused on the ceiling. His other hand was rubbing his sac softly, and as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock his lips parted and he let out a moan,

"Letty."

Letty felt her body flush hot.

"Fuck, Letty..." he sighed again and Letty's cheeks brightened. Heat flooded to the apex of her legs and she couldn't drag her eyes away. She clenched her thighs together to provide some kind of friction, glad that she had taken off her jacket downstairs because her body temperature was sky rocketing without the help of the leather.

"Fuck," she muttered, taking a step back into the hallway. This wasn't something that she could un-see, and there was undoubtedly going to be many nights stretching out in front of her where this was what she was going to be thinking about while her vibrator was busy between her legs. She took another step back, and then winced as she hit the side table. The table righted itself out and she let out a sigh of relief, turning around quickly in an attempt to straighten out the contents if anything had been knocked over. In her rush to spin around, her hand swiped the vase that sat on the corner, filled with a bunch of roses that Mia's cop had given her on their last date.

It fell, as if in slow motion, to the ground, shattering with a loud crash.

"Hello?!" Came a shout from inside Dom's room and she heard him getting off his bed. Letty quickly ducked her head, dropping to her hands and knees to pick up the porcelin pieces that had fallen. "Letty? I, uh, thought you were having dinner with your mum," Dom's voice was strained from behind her.

"Yeah, well, she didn't show. You know Arleta, probably holed up somewhere with some new, rich boyfriend, smoking dope and blissfully unaware that she stood up her daughter!" Letty was rambling, that much was clear. Dom shifted from foot to foot in his doorway as she piled the pieces of the vase together before realizing that she had nothing to wrap it up in, and it wasn't as if she could carry it without cutting her hands. She stood up, finally facing Dom. And then her traitourous eyes dropped to his crotch, where it was clear he still had an erection. Dom flushed slightly.

"How long have you been home?" Dom asked tersly.

"Like a minute," Letty quickly replied. "Heard the radio and thought one of you guys had just left it on. I bumped into the table as I was coming down the hallway." Dom raised an eyebrow, his expression shifting slightly.

"As you were coming down the hallway?" He repeated, glancing at the side table.

"That's what I said," she affirmed, following his gaze. Her cheeks flushed as she realized her mistake. The stairs came up the left side of the hallway and Dom's room was halfway down. The side table was opposite his door but slightly to the right. There was no way that she could have bumped into the side table without having walking past his room first. She bit back her grunt of annoyance and couldn't help her eyes from sliding back down to his crotch, where his arousal was still clear.

"See something you like?" Dom teased.

"Well you clearly have," she snapped back. The remaining tension in his face cleared and he let out a laugh. They stood their uncomfortably for a moment before Dom tilted his head to the side, clearly trying to examine the situation. It seemed as though they had both decided they were on the same page—it was clear that she had seen Dom. And from the obvious flush on her cheeks but the fact that he still had his front teeth meant that she had been affected, but not in the bad way.

"So, uh...Since we're both home with nothing to do on a Friday night—" Letty narrowed her eyes at him and Dom let out another laugh, rubbing a hand over his head. "I was gonna say watch a movie! Shit, girl, get your head out of the gutter."

"_My_ head?" Letty raised an eyebrow, although a small smile was playing on her glossed lips. "I'm pretty sure we are both aware who's head is in the gutter out of the pair of us." Dom smirked.

"So, movie?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, fine," Letty grumbled.

"I hired out _22 Jump Street_—" he started toward his room.

"Uh, no," Letty shook her head. "I'm not going in there with what you were doing on those sheets." Dom grinned. "We can go to my bed—room, my room."

"Bed sounds good," Dom shrugged as he followed her down the hallway to her room. "Bed sounds perfect, actually."

"Gotta buy me dinner first, man."

"That can be arranged," he quickly conceded, grinning as Letty rolled her eyes long-suffering at him.

_Let me know what you guys think!_


End file.
